Tutorial
Prologue, Part 1 Heroes In The Sky June 1940 - April 1942 It was the early 1940s... I was working on the transport of conveyance and extra news at a small village located in European territory. Nothing satisfied me more than flying the skies in the plane that I had loved since my childhood. The entire world became hectic with the arrival of the World War, but this place was peaceful in spite of that. That day I was delivering posts to a neighboring village. Mission: Construct a plane Time Limit: 2 minutes Enemies: None The assignment is to safely fly to the neighboring village and deliver the mail. Use the up/down/left/right keys to navigate through the rings up ahead to your destination to complete the assignment. Prologue, Part 2 I had just finished my last delivery. I had barely taken off when my life changed forever. Gone was the clear blue sky, replaced by swarms of fighter planes blocking out the sun. Mission: Use acceleration Time Limit: 25 seconds Enemies: 1 Use the to escape the enemy aircrafts that are pursuing you. Avoid attack and arrive at your destination to complete the assignment. Prologue, Part 3 I managed to escape, but not without a hit to the engine. After making the emergency landing of a lifetime, I found a fighter plane nearby whose pilot had gone out of commission. He had suffered a fatal gunshot wound, yet somehow managed to land his plane without major damage. Mission: Destroy fixed targets Time Limit: 2 minutes Enemies: 3 In order to attack the village, the blimp must be destroyed. Shoot down the blimp with the machine gun key and the rocket launcher key to complete the assignment. Prologue, Part 4 The airship, not fit for aerial combat, went down without a fight, but I was now faced with two fighters with guns blazing. There was no turning back; I had to face them for the sake of my own survival. Mission: Destroy fighter Time Limit: None Enemies: 2 Two fighters are chasing you. Use the up/down/left/right keys, the machine gun key , and the rocket launcher key to shoot down the planes and complete the assignment. Prologue, Part 5, Page 1 I somehow managed to save my skin, despite some close calls. With the sound of gunshots still ringing in my ears. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings; the skies had once again found peace. Had battles occuring elsewhere come to an end as well? Breathing a sigh of relief I headed back to my village. Prologue, Part 5, Page 2 Swallowing my tears, I tried not to think of what became of my family and friends, of everything I left behind, of my home town. My head swirled with questions of what ifs and whys. Mission: Use rockets Time Limit: 5 minutes Enemies: 1 The first training session in pilot training school uses a rocket to destroy the ground targets. While flying in from high altitude, destroy the targets using the rocket launcher key to complete the assignment. Prologue, Part 6 The camp I went to wasn't a typical training camp. This camp produced the best pilots and dispatched them to any country that would hire them. In other words it was a training camp for mercenaries. Pilots trained there would be placed on the frontlines of various battlefields. Probably for that reason, it was easier to gather information about various wars going on around the world. I felt like I was a step closer to unveiling the truth I was after. Mission: Destroy multiple fighters Time Limit: 10 minutes Enemies: 5 Next is the mock combat. Shoot down the majority of fighters threatening you to complete the assignment. Prologue, Part 7 During training, I gathered enough information to find out why my village had been the one sacrificed. I discovered the Germans attacked my village because it was used as a decoy by the Allies. In order to protect their undisclosed base, the Allies leaked faulty information to the Germans that my village was their base. Fooled by the Allies, the Germans attacked my village. Due to this information being classified, the people of my village were completely unaware and were sacrificed. Mission: Final training Time Limit: 10 minutes Enemies: 6 Loot: 500 Gems, 100 EXP Alright, this final lesson concludes your training. Avoid your opponent's interceptor and destroy the ground targets while using the machine gun key , and the rocket launcher key to complete the assignment. Prologue, Part 8, Page 1 I finally finished the arduous training and was certified as a fighter pilot to be placed in the battlefields. Once I had discovered the truth, I was still uncertain as to who my true enemy was. There were the Germans and the Axes who had invaded various countries causing the beginning of the second world war, and the Allies that vowed to protect the world from the Axes, but sacrificed my precious village.... Now that I think about it, it might be the war itself that I hated so much. Prologue, Part 8, Page 2 But in the end I was forced to choose a side. After being certified in engaging in combat, it was mandatory I decide which side I would join. Now I must choose where to fight as well as who to aim at. Despite which side I choose, my duty will not change. The only way to let my villagers and family rest in peace would be to assist my side to victory in order to end the war.